Anri Sala
Anri Sala, plasticien contemporain albanais, vidéaste, né en 1974 à Tirana, Albanie. Anri Sala vit et travaille à Paris et Berlin. Biographie Passioné de violon jusqu'à l'âge de onze ans, il poursuit ensuite des études de peinture à l’Académie des arts de Tirana (1992-1996). Il arrive en France où il fréquente l’École Nationale Supérieure des Arts Décoratifs, à Paris (1996-1998), puis intègre la seconde promotion du Fresnoy-Studio National des Arts Contemporains, à Tourcoing (1998-2000), intitulée «John Cage». Cela explique que le son et le temps nourrissent depuis le début son travail. Ses premiers films, à la fin des années 1990, font référence à l’idéologie qui s’était imposée dans son pays et au rôle utopique de l’art dans l’apport d’une nouvelle vision sociale. Parmi ses œuvres les plus connues: Intervista (1998), Dammi i Colori (2003), Long Sorrow (2005), ou encore Ulysses (2007). A propos de ses films, l'artiste déclarait: «''Parce que la musique a ce don de suggérer des images, j’aime le conflit entre les images suscitées par la musique et les images qui composent le film''.» Nocturnes, 1999 confronte deux témoignages, véridiques ou imaginaires celui d'un jeune soldat engagé en ex-Yougoslavie et celui d'un passionné d'aquariums à Paris. Tous deux sont émouvants parlant de leurs obsessions et de leurs expériences. Uomoduomo, 2000, montre un vieillard endormi sur un banc du Dôme de Milan, son corps se redresse et s'affaisse dans un mouvement fascinant. Arena, 2001 évoque un zoo abandonné en Albanie, on entend les rugissements d'un tigre, alors que d'énormes chiens rôdent à l'extérieur. Tout semble délaissé, décrépi, il y a un sentiment de menace et d'attente et le film fonctionne comme une métaphore de l'état du pays. Ghostgames, 2002. Dans la nuit, à la lumière de lampes de poches, on suit la poursuite, les apparitions, les disparitions d'un crabe sur une plage, on voit deux paires de jambes dans le sable et l'on entend le bruit des vagues. La concentration de la caméra sur ces mouvements, le caractère fragile de la lumière, la carapace translucide du crabe, créent un effet étonnant et envoûtant. En 2010, il réalise The Clash autour de la chanson mythique du groupe Should I Stay or Should I Go ? ''. Le film se déroule aux abords d’un bâtiment à l’architecture moderniste, une salle de concert désaffectée en périphérie bordelaise où le groupe légendaire s’était produit. D’un orgue de barbarie et d’une boîte à musique s’échappe en stéréo l’air du tube, version berceuse et ritournelle. Cette musique donne à entendre la tension (« le clash ») entre un lieu devenu fantôme où résonnent les échos d’une attitude, la révolte punk et une esthétique à visée sociale, voire utopique, le mouvement moderne. La question de l’écho est ici abordée dans ses deux dimensions : à la fois celle du temps, puisqu’on y rejoue la même musique des décennies après, et celle de l’espace, en réactivant par le son les murs de ce lieu autrefois vivant. L'installation sonore Score (2011) transpose l'atmosphère musicale de la vidéo ''Le Clash sur une partition gravée à même le mur de la galerie. Flutterby (2010) est un des éventails lumineux conçus pour la performance 5 Flutterbyes, basée sur l'aria de Madame Butterfly de Giacomo Puccini. Why the Lion Roars consiste en la projection d'une série de 57 films, tous sélectionnés en fonction d'un lien subjectif ou littéral avec la température ambiante (de -15°C à +45°C). Dépendante de la météo, la programmation juxtapose ainsi un drame à une comédie, un film grand public à un film d'auteur, un film américain à un film thaïlandais, un film contemporain à un film historique, le noir et blanc à la couleur. Certains de ces films ne sont montrés que dans des conditions météorologiques extrêmes, d'autres ne seront peut-être jamais projetés. Le piège, l'absorption par une activité, l'enfermement, la lutte contre le sommeil, contre une obsession, la poursuite, forment les thèmes récurrents de son travail qui parvient à donner une force expressive, une tension à des images banales, quotidiennes. En plus de ses vidéos, Anri Sala réalise également des photographies, quelques sculptures et installations. Distinctions *2001 Biennale de Venise : Anri Sala reçoit un prix spécial pour les jeunes artistes *2002 nommé au Prix Hugo Boss *2002 nommé au Prix Marcel Duchamp Expositions (sélection) * 2017 * 2013 : Pavillon de la France, Biennale de Venise 2013 , Ravel Ravel Unravel, extrait *2012 Vivement demain au MAC/VAL **Centre Georges Pompidou *2011 '' No Formula One No Cry'', The Promenade Gallery, Vlora *2009 Closer, Beiruth Art Center *2005 Dammi i Colori, DAAD-Galerie, Berlin **Videos, Museum Boijmans van Beuningen, Rotterdam ** Long Sorrow, Nicola Trussardi Foundation, Milan * 2004 Wo sich Fuchs und Hase gute Nacht sagen, Deichtorhallen, Hamburg **''Entre chien et loup'' Musée d'art moderne de la Ville de Paris ** Situations construites, attitudes espace d'arts contemporains, Geneve *2003 Kunsthalle Wien, Wien ** Castello di Rivoli Museo d’Arte Contemporanea, Turin, Italie ** Hardcore - vers un nouvel activisme, Palais de Tokyo, Paris ** Witness, The Curve, Barbican Centre, London * 2002 Programa, Mexico City *2001 Berlin Biennale **Biennale de Venise **Triennale de Yokohama Japon ** Galerie Chantal Croussel, Paris *2000 Media City Seoul 2000, Seoul Metropolitan Museum, Seoul ** voilà- le monde dans la tête, Musée d’art moderne de la ville de Paris ** Manifesta 3, Ljubljana, Slovenia *1999 After the wall, Museum of Modern Art, Stockholm ** Pavillon albanais , 47e Biennale de Venise *1997 Ostrenanije-97, Video Festival, Bauhaus, Dessau Galerie Sculptures ----- Vidéos; photographies Catégorie:Art vidéo Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain albanais Catégorie:Naissance en 1974